Not a need but a want
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Fallingskies/AU A new boy moves into the Hotel and Ben cant seem to get him off his mind not very good at summary's but please read,thankyou.


disclaimers:

I do not and never will own fallingskies or any of its characters;( i only own my OCR'S this is a AU if you don't like don't read, enjoy.

Bens POV

I smiled as the sun danced on my skin. We were by the pool and Cameron's hand was drawing lazy circles into my arm as we sunbathed by the pool. It was just another lazy day at the Hotel. The temperature was a perfect 73 degrees, the sun was bright and warm, the wind was soft enough to just feel like a fan blowing, and my boyfriend was at my side. Cameron, Felix, Rick and I had been here for three months and everything was perfect.  
"Today I don't feel like doing anything," Cameron mumbled as his hand intertwined with mine.

I made a small noise of agreement before flipping my hair out of my eyes. Weaver hadn't given us many days off since we started working with him, so days like these were usually spent doing nothing. Sometimes it meant staying in the apartment without moving.

"What do you want to eat," Felix asked softly from my right. I turned to him, shrugging lazily.

"I saw maggie bring in some cool looking sticks with different meats on them that looked fun to try," Rick called from the pool, afro soaking wet. He mused his own hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"That sounds weird," Felix called from my other side making a face. "How about we order pizza?"

"That sounds like work," Cameron mumbled, pulling his hand from mine and moving to put it behind his head as a pillow. I frowned at the loss but quickly formed a smirk on my lips.

"I'm sure if we go up to the apartment your mom will have made something…you know how she likes to cook," I whispered.

"That's true," cameron smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said that to him," came a girl's voice from the doors to the lobby. We all sat up and looked at the voice. It was a bunch of girls giggling and talking about God knows what. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Cameron, smiling easily.

The look on his face made my smile falter slightly. He wanted them. He told me before we started this relationship that he was bi. Meaning he wanted both guys and girls.

"They're chicks," he began gently. "It's not cheating." He grinned at me and kissed my forehead before jumping out of his chair and running after them. "Felix, come on," he called over his shoulder.

Felix glanced at me briefly before grinning and shooting off to follow him.

I kept my smile in place, refusing to let it show just how much it hurt when he went after girls. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a dripping wet Rick smiling at me gently. "You okay buddy?"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I'm not fragile Rick. I'm fine."

He watched me for a second before standing and grabbing his water bottle holding it over my head.

"Rick don't!" I tried to cover my head with my arms to avoid getting my hair wet. He just didn't understand the amount of time it took to get my hair looking so disheveled! He woke up looking like a Greek god not all of us are so lucky!

He smirked before pouring it on me. "What're you gonna do about it," he teased, his voice going deep and challenging.

I growled and sprang up shoving him into the pool. I grinned at the sight of Rick falling in.

"So," Weaver began calling my attention to him. He was giving his usual tour of the place meaning there was a new kid moving in. "It's not Charleston but I think you'll grow to love the 2ndWoods." He led the way towards me, a woman with dirt blond hair smiling as she followed him. She was followed by a little girl with blond hair who looked like she was ten. I was about to turn away when I saw a flash of blue. My eyes focused again and my lips parted at the sight. He was tall a little bit shorter then me about a inch it two, brunet, and handsome. He held two huge duffle bags on his shoulders which must be some kind of sport thing, but I had no idea which. His eyes met mine and a smirk came to his lips as he looked me over, his piercing blue eyes lighting in amusement at something he saw.

"You better-," he began, but suddenly there was a rush of water around my ears. It took me a moment to realize I was underwater. I swam to the surface and gasped in the air and turned glaring at the brunette who was laughing his ass off at me.

"You ass," I growled, splashing water in his face.

"You okay," an amused voice asked. I froze and turned seeing the blue eyed boy smiling at me.

"Y-yeah," I smiled, pulling my confidence back in place. "Rick was just being stupid and trying to get me back for pushing him in."

He grinned at me and my heart stopped.

"BEN!" Weaver screeched. I winced and looked at the older man, "what have I told you idiots about rough housing by the pool your seventeen not children are you...?"

"We'll..."I grinned looking at rick trying to to laugh,weaver gave me a pointed look.

"It won't happen again," I grinned shrugging softly.

Blue eyes chuckled softly before standing to his full height again. "See you soon ben."

I nodded dumbly, shocked by the sound of my name coming from those lips, and watched as he followed Weaver and his family disappearing behind the wall leading to the gym.

"Bens in love," Rick teased at my side.

"No I'm not," I glared.

"Oh yeah and you two were totally not just fucking each other with your eyes," he laughed and splashed me with water.

I blushed slightly and tried to cover it with anger. "You're so full of shit you know that?" I smirked and pounced on him pushing him down under the water before swimming away from him. My mind traveled back to the brunet as I pulled myself from the pool and moved to towel myself off. I wanted to know more about him. There was just this…weird pull between us. It felt like I needed to know him…it wasn't just a want. I smiled as I dried my hair, promising myself to figure out this new guy's hold on my attention.

Dont know what to make of that but im glad i shared it, if you like or want more please review to let me know thankyou.


End file.
